veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronia
'Hex Locations - '''20O, 21O, 19P, 20P, 21P, 20Q, 21Q, 22Q, 23Q, 20R, 21R, 22R, 23R '''Flag -' Argent, Sun Or 'Major Languages -' Coronian Novan, Sea Cant (some), Iolan (some), Silvrene (some) 'Capital -' Farmouth (9300-10716), Havon (10716-) '''Orders - '''Church of Joviluu, Seekers of the Beacon, Keepers of the Light, Shadepurgers, The Saved, Children of the Nova Structure Coronia was created in 9300 when the highest authority of the Church of Joviluu at the time, one Maxi Agnus, called for the four loyal city-states of Farmouth, Havon, Luumesti, and Sunguard, to unite as a single sovereign entity under the rule of the Church. Located on the easternmost reach of the Midlands, it is built over steady plains and rolling hills, making Coronia a very hospitable land. It has access to the Far River and Watcher Bay, where it takes full advantage of the water ways for travel. Coronia is a strict theocracy, with the deity of the people, Joviluu, to be considered the true power ruling the nation. The republic has two executives: an archbishop and a chancellor. The archbishop of Coronia holds an indefinite term, and is not only Coronia's head of government, but is the leader of the Church of Joviluu, governing from the Cathedral of Joviluu in Farmouth. He is the one, along with the priests under his employ, are the ones to speak with the goddess, and bring down the commands to the various organizations within the church. The chancellor, however, is elected for five-year terms at a time, and takes the role as head of state for Coronia. While the chancellor, along with the elected Senate, officially hold little power, the balance of power between the elected and the appointed have varied greatly throughout history. The Maiden of the Light It is interesting to note that aside from the two executives, there is a figurehead position in Coronia known as the Maiden of the Light. This is a young girl that is chosen that typically resembles the popular depiction of Joviluu (blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and short and petite: a look long-cemented by artists of Coronia's past) and is blessed and given great status among the Coronians. The position is strictly ceremonial though, and the Maiden of the Light's only real duty is to appear at social/religious events, give speeches, and generally look cute. Of course, once they hit a certain age, they are relieved of their position and replaced. That said, women who spent their childhood as the Maiden of the Light are sought after as wives by Coronian politicians for their PR value. It is for this reason that young girls who exhibit physical traits associated with Joviluu are often conditioned for the position by their parents, as marrying politicians often brings wealth and status to a family rather easily. Of course, very few get the position, with one appointee every few years depending on how quickly the incumbent shows physical signs of adulthood. Military Coronia is not a nation of warriors. Despite this, though, it boasts a decently trained and disciplined army who work to defend the republic from its main threat: Redtree. As such, the tactics and equipment used by the Coronian forces are hyper-specialized to deal with raiders and pirates. With a small population of Jeggs, they rely almost exclusively on infantry. Swordsmen make the bulk of the army, heavily armored and and heavily supported by archers. Aside from the army itself, though, the Keepers of the Light are heavily trained holy warriors whose sole purpose is to defend Farmouth and the outlying areas. They sport specially-painted armor and maces and often inspire great morale to any who fight alongside them. They are not infallible, though, and when they fall, the recovery of their gear is a high priority due to the craftsmanship of the gear. This is made difficult due to the maces of the Keepers being seen as trophies by many Redtree warriors, due largely to the skill and power of the Keepers by and large. Population What dominates the republic are the descendants of Lady Athesium's settlers from ancient Mithrassen and Manorym raiders who settled the northern coasts. It is common for the natives to have blonde hair and blue eyes, and most are fair-skinned and sport hard, pointed noses. Living alongside men are Rapturians, avianfolk said to be descended from the mutated Bachmi. Men and bird live together in relative harmony. In the cities, Farmouth especially, the denizens have strong interest in the fashion of the nation. They typically wear brightly colored flowing garments, gossip about politicians, and are mostly interested in the affairs and scandals of the Senate. It is considered an honor to be learned in the cities, and the worship of Joviluu is extremely organized. In the rural areas, however, it is not much different from the Midland kingdoms, save for the lack of feudal lords. They are mostly farmers and traders, mostly illiterate, who worship the goddess their own ways on their own time. They dress simply and dream only of making end's meet. Many end up moving to the cities though, and of them, many either end up beggars on the streets or prisoners for racking up debts from fines they didn't know to avoid. Culture Religion The people of Coronia, both Humans and Rapturians, are incredibly religious. They devote themselves to their goddess and any decree brought down from the Church is carried out without question. In the past, they constructed great wonders in the name of Joviluu. Prayer is an important part of their lives, and the citizens are very proud of their faith. While they see belief in Joviluu as a thing of great importance, they are open and tolerant to other peoples. They are, generally speaking, quite kind to outsiders, and would welcome almost anyone into the nation, provided they come in peace. However, they have strong contempt for Abyssal worshippers, and are less welcoming to followers of Abyss, often pouring revile and hatred upon them. Of course, it's not constant. One one hand, a Coronian may dislike all of different faiths, while another may give asylum to Abyssals out of pure kindness. The people of Coronia have a fixation for the light. All cities have a plentitude of torches and lamps keeping the streets completely lit all day and night. In between cities, roads are kept lit at all times. The people of Farmouth hold their great lighthouse with much esteem. Light is seen as a gift from their goddess to light their world, and is respected thoroughly. Politics Unlike her neighbors, Coronia does not have a ruling nobility that constantly squabbles for power. It has something that one might consider much worse: a large population of silver-tongued politicians. In a nation where staying in power depends largely on the favor of the common people, they often go out of their way to obtain this favor. Giving fiery speeches, making wild promised, and being attractive and sharp-dressed are all par for the course. Of course, the politicians rarely have any power in comparison to the Church, which usually practices absolute control over the elected officials. That said, being a senator or, perhaps, Chancellor brings a great deal of wealth and influence. This also makes them targets of assassination. While rare, some enemies aren't always keen on relying on their own influence to gain power, and will occasionally hire hitmen or frame enemies for crimes. Such practice is, for obvious reasons, frowned upon. Economics Coronia doesn't have any especially remarkable resources. One of its largest economies is its mining industry. Even heavily regulated by Farmouth, it exports iron, copper, and other such metals from the hills around Luumesti. It also happily sells ships to other nations and, while they are not as renowned for their quality as the ships of the Salt Folk, it is a stable industry in Farmouth. Other, more minor industries include lumber, sculpture, and minismi fur. Law While Coronians like to refer to Farmouth as the 'City of the Sun', many have come to call it the 'City of Fines'. Many offenses from littering and spitting to public displays of affection are punishable by fines. Some even joke that Farmouth could cease collecting taxes and stay afloat solely on fines. Still, natives tend to know well enough how to avoid them, but foreigners and rural folk are often advised to tread lightly. Those unable to pay fines are imprisoned for a period proportional to the amount owed. Of course, throughout the republic, there is a strong emphasis on maintaining the power of the church. In the cities, taking the goddess's name in vain and similar minor blasphemies is typically punishable by fines. If one is charged with heresy, though, the outlook is typically a bit more grim. Heretical crimes such as the worship of Abyss, public display of mutation, deliberate defacing of religious displays, practice of heretical sorcery, and the ever-broad charge of conspiracy against the goddess range in punishment from prolonged punishment to banishment to Ine to, for more serious cases, execution. Heresy in general can be a very vague thing in Coronia and, occasionally, the vaguery of the wording is used as a tool; it is not unheard of for Farmouth's politicians with friends in the Church to suddenly be without competition because their opponents conveniently got outed as heretics. Common Family Names Consine, Coronnos, Faris, Faros, Jensol, Vergon Common Female Names Amea, Athessa, Catheryn, Corinne, Farrine, Jenifyr, Jovi, Luucyl, Portia, Pynna, Skye Common Male Names Andos, Athes, Janos, Jovis, Karl, Lukas, Maxon, Orreus, Pents, Vergyl History Pre-National Events ~7,180 - 7,200 - The War of Betrayal marks the division of the Human Tribes. Many human tribes reject the ruling tribe of Mithrassen. Several tribes follow the matriarch said to be known as Lady Athesium to the eastern corner of the Midlands. ~7,600 - The last of the Athesium dynasty dies without an heir. The tribes fracture into various smaller nations. ~9,000 - Settlers of what would becomes Coronia speak of the prophet Orris, who first spoke of Joviluu to the people of the Midlands around this time. He is said to have first spoken the Novan tongue, which is the language of the modern Coronian republic. Orris is also said to have founded Farmouth, a city which he promised would be the city of the Goddess. The new faith's influence slow spreads out from the southlands, and it quickly overtakes the tribal religions practiced by the divided people. ~9,000 - Rapturians start settling in and around the territory of the humans. Over a long period, they are assimilated into society. 9,056 - A great cathedral to Joviluu is completed in Farmouth, the project helped by an architect known as Manneus. This architect would mentor many others who would be instrumental in the development of the city. 9,075 - The city-state that would be known as Havon is founded. 9,091 - Sunguard, yet another city-state, comes to power in the Jovilucian lands, its population constructing a wall around the city due to its proximity to foreign lands. 9,111-9,117 - Construction of the Great Lighthouse of the Holy Beacon in Farmouth. It started as a project to complement the rapidly-growing Naval ambitions of the city, but quickly became a towering behemoth, a large bust of the Goddess looking over the sea at the structure’s zenith. 9,121 - Luumesti, a once small port, quickly comes into power, ruling over the easternmost peninsula on the edge of the Midlands. Post-Consolidation History 9,300 - The four city-states are united. The highest authority of the Church of Joviluu, remembered as Archbishop Maxon Alnis, declares that for the better of the children of the Goddess, the lands must unite as a single entity, largely due to pressure from more warlike peoples in the west. It is presented as a request from the Goddess herself, and the four nations: Farmouth, Havon, Sunguard, and Luumesti are all united under a single banner: The Republic of Coronia. ~9,300 - The Church of Joviluu, shortly after the birth of Coronia, creates three organizations within itself.The Seekers of the Beacon, who travel abroad, spreading the word of the Goddess to foreign lands, The Keepers of the Light, a defensive force tasked with the defense of the capital of the Republic, and the Shadepurgers, who are tasked with the apprehension and exile of Abyssal followers. 9,812 - In Luumesti, the Church of Joviluu begin construction of a bronze colossus of Joviluu. 9,816 - The colossus is completed, the Goddess standing over the harbor, holding the sun aloft in one hand. 9,944 - In response to sightings of “demonic" entities on the shores near Luumesti, a massive campaign by the Coronian government goes underway. Almost all of the remaining Bachmi, who were seen with the beings, within the republic’s borders are relocated to the bottom of the eastern peninsula, a craggy and infertile land known simply as Ine. 9,960 - The tradition of the Maiden of the Light is officially enacted by the Church. A young Coronian girl by the name of Amea Consine is recorded as being the first. 9,988 - A Redtree warlord, in response to countless captured pirate vessels by the Coronian navy, launches a campaign into the republic's southern border. This raid cuts a large swath of destruction in the southern fringe of Coronia as they push upward. However, Coronia's meek army, aided largely by the Keepers, are barely able to defend Farmouth from the horde. Many of its suburbs, however, are devastated. Ramos and Coronian Escalation 9,995 - In Coronia, a man by the name of Orreus Ramos is elected to the office of Chancellor. For his five-year term, he takes an unusually powerful role in leading the republic, as opposed to previous chancellors, who largely conceded all power to the Archbishop. His cries for a larger standing army within the republic and for stronger policies against non-Jovilucians are met with the Church with jeers, but his vigor makes him very popular with the Coronian public. 9,997 - Pantheonic Religion reaches Coronia. It describes Joviluu as a naive and somewhat overbearing deity. While the Church quietly dismisses it, Chancellor Ramos, always the vocal type, takes it upon himself to give many speeches vilifying the new philosophy, calling out anyone who does not see Joviluu as the one true Goddess of all. 9,998-10,001 - Coronian Chancellor Ramos orders the construction of a wall across the border of Ine. Within three years, the barrier is completed. At this point, many consider Ine to be separate from the Republic. During the construction, in the year 10,000, Ramos is re-elected. 10,001-10,004 - Chancellor Ramos calls for research into the construction of better ships and, subsequently, the construction of more ships. Indeed, over the next few years, Farmouth is abuzz as Coronia increases its naval capacity. In 10,004, a fleet of Coronian ships are sent out from Farmouth, to sail along Thogenar, to the central Continent, and finally back to Farmouth, as a show of pride for the Coronian navy. Many Seekers and a large troop of Keepers accompany the crew. 10,005 - The fleet returns to Farmouth to the sight of perfect sunlight from the lighthouse, even when it had been night as they approached. Indeed, as they returned, high-ranking Jovilucian Priests cast a powerful spell on the lighthouse: to emit constant daylight over the bay, illuminating even the darkest night to total brightness. The Priests sustain this enchantment from this day forward. 10,006 - Having served two full terms, Ramos steps down as Chancellor, allowing the newly elected Chancellor, a man called Rejan Thedar, to take power. Theodus continues Ramos’s policy of a strong Chancellor, something that will remain with Coronia long into the future. Upon leaving, Ramos leaves behind a strengthened Navy, countless exiled Abyssals, and a remarkably less meek public. Eclipsed Age and the Civil War 10,101 - 10,103 - Citing centuries of constant friction at the borders and piracy of trade vessels, Coronia launches a land invasion of Redtree, with intent to expand the republic's borders. However, after three years of back-and-forth, the war ends in a stalemate, with Coronia's borders unchanged, but its resources heavily depleted by the assault. 10,111 - 10,113 - Largely due to a massive economic downturn as a result of the botched Redtree Invasion, uprisings occur all over Coronia, most notably in the rural areas. Troublemakers are arrested and briefly imprisoned. 10,122 - Years of increasing tensions after the initial uprisings result in renewed strife within Coronia, resulting in the raising of small rebel armies within the heartland which promptly begin their march towards Farmouth. Riots break out in all major cities. 10,123 - The Coronian Archbishop, a man by the name of Pents Orria, is assassinated outside the Cathedral of Joviluu. Taking his place is the first Rapturian Archbiship: Tarkis Arkalys. His first act is to send a legion of Coronian soldiers towards the approaching rebels. 10,123 - The Battle of Farmouth. Coronian forces clash with the rebel army just north of the capital city and quickly decimate it. The ringleaders are captured. Archbishop Arkalys, for the first time in Coronian history, opts not to exile them and authorizes the execution of the criminals. They are publicly hanged in the central plaza of Farmouth's Sun District. No further uprisings occur. The punishment remains open for future offenses. 10,124 - Archbishop Arkalys, in response to the uprisings, enacts a series of policies designed to prevent further rebellion. From this point on, political and religious dissidents are imprisoned, exiled, and, in extreme cased, executed. Countless are arrested. 10,126 - A newly elected Chancellor takes office. The man by the name of Enton Corales claims that the previous actions of Arkalys are not the will of Joviluu and vows to fight them as best as he can. On an especially clear and bright summer day, Rapturians march onto the Senate. The Chancellor and several Senators are jailed, and the entire elected body of Coronia is dissolved. Over the course of the day, one of the moons passed over the Sun, blotting it out for a period of the day, giving the policies after this event the name of Eclipsed Age. During this period, free speech is suppressed, and Jovilucianism is enforced strictly on all citizens. Many see the eclipse as a sign of the Goddess's displeasure at the actions of Arkalys. 10,126-10,170 - Over time, a new faction forms within Coronia. Many feel that the Church of Joviluu had become invalid in the eyes of the Goddess herself, as evidenced by the eclipse. As such, many turn to what would be come to be known as "The Children of the Nova". Followers come to be known as "Novites". 10,130 - Archbishop Arkalys officially outlaws The Children of the Nova. Worship of the Goddess is strictly to be done through the Church of Joviluu, and Novites are rounded up to be exiled to Ine. Many move towards the northern cities, where they continue their practice in secret. The native populations of the cities of Sunguard and Havon become overwhelmingly Novite. 10,153 - Tarkis Arkalys dies of natural causes. There is no council on a successor. The Rapturian's son, Dessos Arkalys, assumes the office of Archbishop as per the policies of his father. He continues to oppress Coronia as his father did before. 10,171 - A massive riot, consisting largely of Novites, breaks out in Farmouth. Unlike any past strife, the riot overwhelms authorities, and a large swath of the city is destroyed before the Keepers quell the violence. Many are executed, and those most unlucky are exiled to Ine. 10,184 - Dessos dies. Favos, his son, becomes Archbishop and continues his father's work. 10,188 - Riots break out in Sunguard as Manerans and Novites unite to resist the enforcement of the Church. It turns into a flat-out battle, lasting three days as the opposing forces repeatedly clashed in and around the city. Many are killed and much of the city, including portions of its ancient walls, are leveled, but against all odds, Republican forces are driven away. A Novite authority is established in the city and it fortifies itself against projected assaults from Farmouth. In later years, many consider this to be the first battle of what will erupt into the Coronian Civil War. 10,189 - Sunguard officially secedes from Coronia. Havon, having a similarly Novite plurality, follows suit. The two cities claim their pre-republic borders as the Republic of Sol Virgonia, a Novite nation with Sunguard as the capital. When word reaches Farmouth, Archbishop Fabianus Arkalys declares the secession as an act of treason and immediately mobilized troops to quash the fledgling republic. 10,189 - Coronian troops are met with resistance as they approach the borders of Sol Virgonia. In what would be known as the Battle of the Far, the Rebels make a valiant effort to repel the Republicans, but are sadly forced to retreat as Coronian troops successfully penetrate the borders of the treasonous states, albeit at high cost. 10,189 - 10,196 - The Coronian Civil War rages on within Sol Virgonia, with countless battles in the country surrounding the two cities. A vast portion of the populations of both republics fight, and a vast portion of those who fight are killed. Much of the land is ravaged by the war. 10,196 - Sunguard is captured. The Novite government is captured and many flee for their lives to Iolos, Silvern, and Freeport. Many of the population of the now-defunct Sol Virgonia are exiled to Ine, and the leaders of the rebellion are publicly executed in Farmouth in a great event that is widely publicized in the city and surrounding villages. Many flock to see all of the rebellion's leaders simultaeneously hanged in front of the Cathedral, the Archbishop declaring them not only enemies of Coronia, but of Joviluu herself. 10,196 - The morning after the execution, Archbishop Arkalys awakens to find that he is blind. Without his sight, he resigns his post to his son, Jules Arkalys. Whispers on the street of Farmouth speak of judgement from the Goddess herself having been dealt onto the aging Archbishop. Many more become Children of the Nova in secret. Postwar Coronia 10,200 - During dinner, Archbishop Jules Arkalys suddenly falls dead over his meal. He was poisoned, and the assassin was never found. With no sons to carry on the duty of his great-grandfather Tarkis, a man by the name of Kaldil Horos is handed the title of Archbishop. He immediately reinstates the Senate and Chancellery and ceases the persecution of Novites and Manerans within Coronia's borders. With this, the Great Darkness is said to be officially over as reconstruction of the northern lands continues. 10,208 - Word of the Mithrassen invasion of Silvern and Iolos reaches Coronia. The actions possibly threatening the Republic itself, Archbishop Horos orders large-scale fortification of Coronia's borders and offers some form of aid in the form of resources and manpower to its neighbors. Coronia's involvement varies throughout the conflicts, but it never becomes fully invested, especially as Coronia finds its hands full with Redtree in the later years of the war. 10,237 - An uprising of fanatical worshipers of Abyss results in violence in and around Luumesti as a militant cult clashes with Coronian troops. They are eventually subdued and the leaders are sentenced to hang while the others are shipped to Ine. 10,257 - The Apologia Umbrus is banned as being extremely heretical amidst renewed fervor against Abyss by both Traditionalists and Novites alike. Anyone caught with a copy is immediately exiled. 10,280 - The War of the Setting Sun begins as Redtree launches an invasion of the republic. Redtree privateers increase assaults on Coronian ships both commercial and military in an effort to weaken the effort on their part to resist. The invaders push deep into the heartland, threatening not only nearby cities, but otherwise safe cities in the rural center of the nation. 10,282 - Redtree armies march once again on Farmouth. They manage to breach the city limits, pushing deep towards the center where Coronia's seat of power resides. Much of the city is occupied, Church and government officials flee, the Chancellor's Mansion is sacked and burned, and the Lighthouse is severely damaged, but the Keepers managed to maintain a defensive position around the Cathedral, fighting off the waves of invaders from taking the heart of Farmouth. Finally, the Redtree warriors did fall back, sparing the Cathedral, but they took with them most of the city's wealth. 10,284 - Redtree invaders reach Sunguard. However, between the newly rebuilt walls and the mighty defensive carried out by the city, they are forced to turn back. 10,286 - Redtree, facing uprisings in the south, withdraw from Coronia, and an uneasy peace is formed for the time being as Coronia proceeds to rebuild almost the entirety of Farmouth and much of the republic's western expanse. 10,312 - Archbishop Pevarl Podel is brutally assassinated in Farmouth by an Abyssal fanatic, who then successfully flees to Ine. This results in an invasion of the small nation by Coronia, resulting in much brutality as troops unsuccessfully searched for the assassin. They returned home empty-handed, but left a great deal of Ine in shambles. 10,360 - A settlement by the name of Tacitus on a small island north of Coronia, having become a major stopping-point between Freeport and Luumesti, is incorporated into the Republic. 10,405 - Coronia elects its first Rapturian Chancellor, a native by the name of Tarbin Vergon. His two terms are extremely unremarkable. 10,447 - Already shaky relations between traditional Jovilucians and Novites is turned sour by the publication of "Vanen Vergo Soli", a Novite text laying out crimes against Joviluu committed by the Church and asserting the Children of the Nova as the true authority of the Child Goddess. The book is declared heretical and banned, resulting in renewed clashing between the Church and the Novites. 10,596 - The arm of the the bronze Colossus of Joviluu holding the sun breaks and falls from the almost 900-year old structure. Luumestians rush to repair and modernize the aging monument. 10,598 - Attempts to restore the Colossus result in further collapse. The structure as a whole is shown to be beyond repair, and as such, plans to completely rebuild it are made. 10,599 - Extremely rich deposits of precious and useful metals are found in the hills around Luumesti. Many rush to the area seeking their fortune in what would become a very rich mining industry. 10,602 - The Coronian government elects to take control of much of the mining within its borders for the sake of the restoration of the Colossus of Luumesti. As such, many of the merchants seeking wealth move to Ine, where there is little to no regulation and little to no resistance from the natives. 10,612 - The Colossus is fully restored, and Luumesti elects to perform maintenance much more often on it. Coronia's grip on its mining industry is relaxed, though not as relaxed as the Inan mining industry, which remains as cutthroat as ever. Age of Pestilence and the Following Years ~10,650 - 10,700 - Coronia locks down in response to reports of the plague. Not only that, but Farmouth closes itself off from the rest of the republic. It bars entry to all at its borders when the disease begins to devastate its neighbors. However, it didn't take much time for it to sneak in, and it began to ravage the nation. Farmouth became the sole bastion against the plague, but it mattered little, for none was allowed to enter or leave. Even its ports closed and the Lighthouse remained dark for the longest period in its history. Regardless, the lockdown causes the city to fall into disarray due to diminishing stockpiles and, before long, even it succumbed to the deadly illness. 10,700 - As Coronia recovers from the disaster and burns its many dead, Inen piracy peaks in the Bay. Still rebuilding its infrastructure, the republic isn't able to respond as swiftly as usual, and much wealth is stolen. 10,710 - Riots break out in Farmouth after word leaks about the molestation of the Maiden of the Light by a high-ranking priest. The strife lasts for three days before the peace is returned. The priest is banished to Ine to appease the raging populace. 10,716 - The Pirates War - A fleet of organized pirate captains with many southern mercenaries under their employ descend on Farmouth with pillage on their mind. The Farmouth navy attempts to respond to this massive threat, but it was spread thin throughout the bay to deal with lesser acts of piracy. Adding the fact that the navy was largely in disrepair, the pirates managed to pierce through the defenses and make landfall on Farmouth, sacking the city and occupying it for several months as the Keepers fought to regain control of the city. Much of the city was evacuated, and Havon was declared the provisional capital until Farmouth was reclaimed. 10,717 - The pirates and mercenaries are driven from Farmouth, and the city is reclaimed. However, it is left in absolute disarray and large portions were destroyed. It is decided that Havon is to remain the capital of Coronia for the foreseeable future. 10,721 - The dilapidated streets of Farmouth explode into violence as reconstruction stagnates due to lack of funds. Riots undo some efforts by the republic to restore to former capital to its old glory before the peace is restored. 10,722 - Construction of a new cathedral in the central plaza of Havon concludes. It becomes the new center of the Church and office of the Archbishop. 10,734 - Farmouth is fully reconstructed, but Coronia finds itself in massive debt with some of its neighbors. Progress is slow as it struggles to pay off its owed gold, and the economy suffers. The republican government remains in Havon. 10,815 - Coronia strengthens its borders with Iolos and Silvern after skirmishes between the two nations bleed onto Coronian lands. The republic by and large remains neutral for the entirety of the War of the Two Thrones. Category:Nations